My Huge Mistake
by oceangirl1998
Summary: When Bella and Will go out swimming on the night of a full moon, they make a huge mistake. When Bella sees her reflection, she makes another mistake. And how is her secret, and maybe even her life, threatened at the return of Dr. Denman?  Please review!
1. The Night That Started It All

**Hey this is my first fanfiction story ever and if I get some stuff wrong, don't judge me on that. This story starts off kind of weird at first but it'll get better, I'm sure of that. The whole story is pretty much from Bella's POV, so here's chapter one. (I uploaded this story earlier but I had to make some changes to it.)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella's POV<em>**

It's the best feeling in the world. You know, the feeling where you can just escape all of life's problems by jumping into a whole other world under the sea. Well, maybe you don't understand. At least my friends do. Me, Cleo, and Rikki are all mermaids. I met them only a year ago and we are already as close as friends can be. I've been a mermaid since I was nine years old. I mean, I've spent practically half of my life in the water! I don't even remember what it's like to take a normal shower! Oh well, I guess it is what it is. At least Cleo and Rikki understand, and Will does too. Will's my boyfriend, and one of the closest people I have in my life. Will and I tell each other everything. Will's a diver, and he and I love to go swimming all the time, just like today, I thought as Will and I got everything ready for the day.

Will and I had planned out the whole afternoon for just the two of us and the deep, blue sea. But I just couldn't help sensing that there was something wrong, something not right about tonight. Oh well, it's probably nothing.

"You ready Bella?" Will asked me.

"Yep," I replied, climbing into his boat. I was wearing a neon pink, two piece bikini with white flower designs on them and he had on a grey T-shirt and dark blue swim trunks. Will started up the boat and soon enough we were off. It felt just like a perfect, warm day as the bright sun shone on my face and the warm breeze blew through my hair. I smiled, loving that school was over and I was going to college soon. Will turned around and gave me a smile that made my heart melt. Since I turned 19 I've realized that Will and I have got a lot closer than when we first started dating! You know, I might even be in love! No, that's crazy! You just turned 19! Oh stop talking to yourself Bella!

Will inturrupted my thoughts and said, "We're here Bella," as he anchored his boat near the shores of the mysterious Mako Island.

He looked at me and said "After you." I smiled back and dove into the crystal blue water. As soon as I hit the water I instantly felt free, like all of my problems were just gone. I felt the familiar tingling feeling where my legs are and they suddenly disappeared, leaving behind my beautiful orange, scaly mermaid tail and bikini top. I smiled and swam forward, waiting for Will to join me. About 5 seconds later he jumped in with his shirt now off and with goggles covering his eyes and flippers on his feet. He smiled at me and held my hand and we started swimming.

We spent hours swimming around the beautiful, colorful coral reefs and tropical fish. Will and I were both showing off to each other about how many flips we could do or how long we could hold our breaths underwater. I won that one by about 15 minutes! Will looked pretty shocked, and I made a face that said "Ha, Ha!" He grinned at me and pulled me in for an underwater kiss. It felt like sparks were flying as we kissed, and my heart soared. Ahhh, he's so awesome.

After that, we both went to the surface for air and then headed for the moon pool. As I surfaced the moon pool, I still had that feeling that something wasn't right. The air in the moon pool was different too. It felt very humid and hot, and hard to breathe.

Will could tell something was wrong too and asked, "What's wrong?"

I said, "I don't know, it just feels like something's changed in here, like just before the comet was going to hit. Can't you feel it too?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Well it can't be another comet, can it?" I said.

Will said, "I don't know, Bella. Let's not worry about now, we can do that later."

"Yeah, I guess," I said, still sensing that something was going to happen.

After I dried off and I was in my bikini again, Will and I spent at least two hours goofing off and fooling around. We were laughing, showing each other these stupid dances we made up and we were making silly noises and other random stuff. He even asked me to show him my power! So I started smirking and making the water in the moon pool turn again and again into jelly and hardening it and turning it back into water. Will was just completely amazed! I was actually kind of flattered that someone liked my power, because I always thought it was kind of pointless, but Will really loved it.

Then it dawned on me. It hit me like a bullet. It was a FULL MOON! How could I have forgot? Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis had warned me over and over again! I started panicking and breathing in and out really fast over and over.

Then I shouted "WILL!" really loud.

"What?" he yelled back, startled and surprised.

"IT'S A FULL MOON and it's dark out so I'm pretty sure the moon is almost overhead the island!" I screamed back at him.

"WHAT?" he yelled back, his eyes going wide with shock.

"We gotta get out of here!" I screamed again. Just as we were about to run out of there, the full moon came over the moon pool and this blinding blue light the color of my blue crystal comes down and was so bright, it caused us to fall down. Next thing I know Will and I are yelling and something grabs us and throws us into the moon pool. I feel myself bobbing up and down in the water trying to stay afloat but then I realize something, why aren't I turning into a mermaid? I still have legs in the water!

Everywhere I look is the same glowing blue I saw before, that's all I can see. I hear Will trying to stay above the water too and he's yelling to me "Bella!"

I yell out "Will!" right before I feel this strong force pushing me forward. Right about now I'm freaking out and I don't know what's going on and then suddenly I feel Will. Apparently he's being pushed forward towards me too. Then we're literally colliding with each other! My breasts are smashing right into his chest and we're getting so close that it's starting to hurt! As we're crashing into each other I can make out Will's face. He's looking at me with frightened and worried eyes with water dripping down his face. I give him the same look and he notices that I haven't turned into a mermaid.

Finally, after two minutes, it all ends. Just like that. The blue light that was surrounding us seemed to some how explode, sending me and Will out of the moon pool and on to the sand. My breasts still hurt really bad and Will and I were breathing heavely and before I know it, I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I warned you it'd start off pretty weird, but please give this story a chance and it will get better. Oh, and don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing! ;)<p> 


	2. What's Happening To Me?

It looked like early morning when I finally woke up.

I wondered, "Where the heck am I?" Then I remembered what happened last night. Yeah, what really did happen last night? Wow, that was just….weird. Oh man, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis are going to kill me when they find out that Will and I forgot about the full moon! Wait, Will! Where is he?

I looked around the empty moon pool and all of a sudden I got this sick, vomiting feeling in my stomach. I instantly cluched my stomach and groaned really loud. That's when I heard footsteps and Will ran into the cave.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know," I managed to say before I groaned again. After about 20 seconds, the sick feeling passed and I was okay, for now anyway. "Did you fall asleep here last night, too?" I asked Will, who was now sitting by me with his hair wet and wearing his shirt from yesterday.

"Yeah", he said, "I woke up about 15 minutes ago and swam out to my boat and brought it to shore."

I could feel my heart racing as fast as lighting for no reason, and I felt very lightheaded. I sighed. I felt really tense and upset now, like I was having mood swings, and it felt like my stomach ache was going to come back.

Getting sicker by the minute, I finally just had to get out of there. "I have to go," I said quickly before I jumped in the moon pool and swam as fast I could back to the Gold Coast.

* * *

><p>It was noon when I had finally dried off and was walking home. You know, when you're wearing just a two piece swimsuit with no shoes on walking down the street, people are going to notice. I felt like crap when I walked in the front door of my house. All I wanted to was take a long nap, watch some tv, and listen to some music. But guess what surprise I got when I came home?<p>

"Bella!" my mom yelled when I walked in and hugged me like she hadn't seen me in years. Oh no, I thought as she turned to face me.

"Where were you? You've been gone for at least 24 hours! I was about to call the police! And where are the rest of your clothes?" she yelled at me.

My mom and I weren't very close. She and dad were ALWAYS away working. They were gone every day from 7 a.m. to 8 p.m. and my mom just had a baby boy about 5 months ago, and it is not fun having to come home when the babysitter's supposed to leave and take care of a baby who cries all the time. My parents had me when they were 18 years old, and to me it feels like I ruined their life. We're always arguing too.

"I don't want to talk right now," I sternly said to her, the sick feeling coming back.

"I don't care. Bella, you said you'd be home by 6 last night. The babysitter left because she had something very important to do, otherwise she would've waited for you. Tyler was left alone for 2 hours! We're lucky he was sleeping the whole time or things could've been a lot worse. You know better than to leave your 5 month old brother alone!" she screamed at me.

"Sorry, I just, forgot," I said really wanting to end this conversation.

"Forgot what, to come home? Where were you?" she yelled again.

"I told you, I was gonna go swimming with Will." I said to her.

"For the whole night?" she asked.

"No, I just, uh, lost track of time. Why aren't you at work?" I asked her.

"Because I had to stay here and wait to see if you'd come home!" she yelled.

"Look," I sternly said, "I don't want to talk about this right now! I feel sick to my stomach, and I have a headache, so I'm going upstairs to my room!" And that ended the conversation.

I went upstairs, changed into my sky blue pajama pants and dark blue tank top, and climbed into my queen-sized waterbed. Even though my parents work all the time, we're kind of rich. So, we live in this huge house with just about anything you could want in one.

It's probably not the best idea in the world for a mermaid to sleep in a waterbed, but I don't care. Except for that one time where in the middle of the night I woke up as a mermaid. I found out I was in a huge puddle of water and a ripped waterbed.

_3 hours later_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the time on my phone and it was 3:27 p.m. Oh man I'd slept that long! I answered my phone and it was Cleo.

"Hello?" I said very wearily.

"Bella!" Cleo said. "Where have you been? Rikki and I were calling you all last night! Did you forget about the full moon?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I, went swimming with Will, remember?" I said still feeling sick.

"But you were supposed to meet Rikki and me at the cafe! You never showed up!" Cleo said.

"I'm sorry Cleo, I, uh, just lost track of time. I'll meet you guys later, okay?" I asked.

"Alright Bella, see ya." Cleo said then hung up.

I turned my phone off and got out of bed to change my clothes. But when I looked at my self in the mirror I just about had a heart attack. Both of my eyes were gone and in their place were a glowing blue that had taken the shape of my eyes! I was so freaked out that I fell on my bed and blinked a few times. When I looked in the mirror again my eyes were still glowing blue but my both of my pupils were now reflections of the full moon! The whole room seemed to turn pitch black as I was starting at my reflection in the mirror. But after 10 more seconds my eyes slowly turned back to normal and the sunlight came through the windows and the room lit up again.

My heart was still racing and I sat on my bed to catch my breath. Why was this happening to me? Why am I feeling so sick? And what is wrong with my eyes? There was something wrong with that full moon, something different about it. I have to talk to Will.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, another freaky chapter! Wonder what's wrong with Bella? Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis will come into the picture next chapter, and more of the mystery will be revealed, so please review!<strong>


	3. A New Power

**Wow, thank you for all the reviews! I did not expect many people to review or like my story that much so thank you! Please keep reviewing because it makes me really happy to know that people are reading this. Well, here's chapter 3 ;)**

* * *

><p>It happened every time I saw my reflection, and it scared me to death every time, too. Whenever I was getting dressed or putting on makeup, I just had to glance in the mirror. That's when the whites of my eyes faded into a mysterious glowing blue and my the iris' and pupils turned into images of the full moon. I couldn't help but stare at myself in the mirror as the room seemed to get dark around me and my eyes glowed blue and white so bright. But then the images started. As I was staring at myself, I got this sharp, pain splitting feeling in my head, and right before my eyes I saw these images. I saw flashes of the full moon and I could hear myself yelling, and then I saw myself wandering at night on what looked like Mako Island. Then I could see myself hiding by some rocks, and I could hear Will, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis yelling my name and looking for me.<p>

Then the images stopped, just like that, and the room lit up again and my eyes returned to normal. Right now I was seriously scared. I had to talk to someone. So I finished getting dressed. I had my hair tied up in a pony tail and I had on a light blue tank top with short white jeans. I put my flip flops on and I went downstairs and ran out the door. Luckily the babysitter was here and my parents were at work.

I raced to a private part of the beach and dove in the water and swam the familiar way to Mako Island. It felt so good to swim in the nice, cool water moving my tail up and down in it. 2 days ago, when I was in the moon pool at Mako Island and the full moon was overhead, I was wet all over and I was still a human. I still have no idea what that night was about and why I wasn't a mermaid then, but ever since then I've been feeling so sick and the crazy thing with my reflection's been happening. I have to talk someone.

As I surfaced the moon pool I noticed Rikki and Cleo were in there too.

"Bella!" Cleo exclaimed as I swam in.

"Hi," I akwardly said as I settled myself in between them.

"Where have you been, Bella?" Rikki said to me like she was mother.

"Why is everyone so concerned about where I've been?" I asked getting upset.

"Because Bella, we're mermaids! There was just a full moon 2 days ago! Don't you remember what Lewis told us about this one?" Rikki said.

"Uhhh," I said trying to remember.

"Whatever, just, be careful, okay?" Rikki said.

"'Kay," I responded.

There was a moment of akward silence but then Cleo spoke up.

"Bella, is there something you're not telling us? I can tell by the tone in your voice," Cleo asked.

"No, I, I have to go now," I said quickly.

"Wait Bella, don't you wanna stay here and talk for a while?" Cleo said.

"Sorry guys, I just have something to do," I said and slipped under the water and sped away as fast as I could.

* * *

><p>When I was dry again I went to Will's boat shed hoping to talk to him. Luckily he was there.<p>

"Bella," he said as I opened the door and walked in.

"Hi, uh, I need to talk to you," I said as I sat down next to him on his couch.

"Well, okay, what's up?" he asked.

"There's something wrong with me!" I said almost bursting out in tears.

"Wait what, what's wrong?" Will asked surprised as I fell down into his lap.

"I don't know! My stomach hurts so bad and, and my head is spinning, and my eyes, my eyes..." I paused to catch my breath.

"I can't look at myself in a mirror anymore," I finished.

"Why?" Will said.

"Watch," I said as I got up and walked across the room. Will followed me looking confused as I stood in front of a mirror on the wall and looked at myself. Once again I could see the whites of my eyes turn into a glowing, bright blue and the image of the full moon filled my senses. All of a sudden the pain in my stomach and head disappeared. I felt so peaceful as I stared at my glowing eyes, everything felt so perfect. Then the pain in my head came back as the images of Mako Island I saw before returned. The now dark room lightened up again as my eyes went back to normal.

I turned around and Will stood there like he was going to pass out!

I sighed and said, "Will, please don't make this akward," as we both went and sat back down.

"Well what am supposed to do Bella? What happened to you?" he asked confused and frustrated.

"I don't know, I can't talk to Cleo or Rikki about it because they'll just yell at me for forgetting about the full moon and I can't talk to anyone else because it has to do with magic and, and..." I said as I was running out of breath again. "I just need help."

"Wait are you saying the full moon caused this?" Will asked.

"I guess," I said, "and I bet it's causing me to freak out too!"

"I'm sorry Bella, but I don't know what to do about it," he said.

"Well of course you don't!" I yelled starting to lose my temper. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have almost no control over your body! I can't touch any water at all without losing my legs and revealing my secret, I have to keep secrets from my family, I'm a slave to the full moon, and now this crazy stuff is happening with my eyes!"

I stood up and all of a sudden I could feel my eyes lighting up with a glowing blue again and as I stuck out my hand, a thick, blinding white bolt of lighting came through the roof and struck the floor! The noise was so loud that it sounded like a bomb had gone off! I swear all of Australia heard it! When the lightning came down I had fallen back onto Will's chest and we both yelled in shock because of the noise and the blinding light. We're just lucky it didn't start a fire!

"Did you do that?" Will asked obviously wide-eyed and out of breath when it was over.

"Yeah, I think so!" I said just as surprised and freaked out as he was. "Sorry for yelling at you Will, I've just been stressed out and upset lately," I apologized after a moment or two, getting off of him.

"Yeah, it's okay Bella. You know, you can talk to Rikki and Cleo too, they're your best friends," he said.

"I know, just give me a while to sort this out," I said thinking. "I have to go now," I said getting up to leave.

"Okay, see ya Bella," Will said, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"See ya..." I said confused and left to go home. Did I just discover a new power?

* * *

><p>So, what did ya think? I'm trying my best to add some excitement and mystery to the story! I know Lewis wasn't in this chapter but he'll show up eventually. Sorry if they seem kind of out of character but I'm trying my best ;) During the next 2 or 3 chapters a huge part of the story and mystery with be discovered so keep looking for the next time I update and... PLEASE REVIEW! ;)<p> 


	4. Mysteriously Moonstruck

**Once again, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! It's awesome that all of you are loving this story so much. I know it's kinda weird, but just bear with me.  
>It's been a while since I updated, and I now officially HATE SCHOOL! You know, once Christmas break was over and I got back to school, they gave me so much homework that I was up literally up till 1:30 a.m. one night! <strong>

**Note: I changed the summary around a little bit but it's not that big of a deal. Well, here's chapter 4 ;)**

* * *

><p>It was another boring day. I was at the cafe taking a break from my songs and drinking a strawberry smoothie. Just as I was taking another drink, I noticed Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis, who by the way was back from the states, freeze up and look straight ahead, horrified at the person who had just walked in. It was a woman, who looked about to be in her twenties with long, blonde hair tied in a pony tail. She had on a dark blue shirt with black shorts. I was confused by my friends' reactions when she had walked in but to me it seemed like they knew her.<p>

She walked up to where we were standing around the counter and said, "Cleo, Rikki, Lewis." The woman looked pretty surprised herself when she saw them.

"Dr. Denman," Lewis managed to say after a while. By the look of her and their reactions, this did not seem good.

"Hi, how have you guys been?" Dr. Denman said looking at them.

"Um, okay. What have you been up to?" Cleo awkwardly asked her.

"Well you know, just been doing the same things as I was before. Fish counts and stuff like that. Who's this?" Dr. Denman asked gesturing towards me as I stood on the end next to Rikki.

"That's Bella, a friend of ours." Cleo answered. This was really awkward, something wasn't right here...

"Well, what do you want?" Rikki sternly asked Dr. Denman.

"Rikki!" Cleo exclaimed, elbowing her in the side. Rikki still looked pretty pissed at Dr. Denman and things were going to get worse before they'd get better.

"You know what? I'm just going to go. It was nice seeing you guys again. I'll be around for a few weeks doing more fish counts for a while." And with that Dr. Denman left, leaving behind another awkward silence.

"Who was that?" I asked after a moment.

"That was the evilest, most horrible person you'll ever meet in your life!" Rikki yelled, really upset.

"Well what's wrong with her?" I asked. She seemed pretty normal to me.

"Okay, so when we were sixteen," Cleo started, "this is kinda a long story." She paused. " Dr. Denman was here doing fish population things and stuff like that and apparently she had set up these underwater cameras right by the entrance to the moon pool. As me, Rikki, and our other friend Emma were swimming in, the cameras snapped some pictures of us as mermaids, and our secret was blown."

I was shocked. I never knew anything like this had ever happened! I wondered what else I'd missed before I moved here.

"But wait, there's more!" Rikki sarcastically said as she stepped away to take a customer's order.

Cleo sighed. "She tricked us. One of her workers had taken Lewis' phone and sent us a fake text from him saying that he needed us at Mako Island right away. Right as Rikki, Emma, and I swam in, she was there with her workers and we were exposed."

"Yeah, and one of them had even locked me in a room back on their boat!" Lewis blurted out, really mad.

"Be quiet, Lewis!" Cleo scolded him. "As we looked around the moon pool, we noticed there were lights set up, test tubes, and all that other freaky stuff that scientists use. We were so scared, so shocked that all we could think of doing is getting the heck out of there! Well guess what? She had set up a cage at the underwater entrance to the moon pool, trapping us in!" Cleo stared off into space for a while. Even though it had happened over 2 years ago, she was still haunted by it. They all were.

"What happened next?" I breathed out, curious to know more.

"That's how Zane found out." Rikki said out of no where, walking back over to where we were standing.

"Zane's dad had been working with Dr. Denman for something and Zane was hanging around them. He was standing in the cave when we swam in." Rikki quietly said.

"Oh," I said. So Zane couldn't even be trusted with something back then! He only found out by accident.

"Dr. Denman wanted to drag us out of the pool and do who knows what kind of 'experiments' on us. But before they could do anything Lewis, who had been freed by Zane from Denman's boat, hooked something up to the cage underwater and then hooked that up to his boat. Then he and Zane pulled the cage right off! It was awesome to swim out of there and see the look on their faces!" Cleo exclaimed. I was just surprised of how they got out of there like that. But then something crossed my mind.

"Uh, guys?" I said. "Doesn't Dr. Denman know you're all still mermaids?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Cleo said remembering something. "We knew that no matter how many times we got away from them, we'd never be left alone. So then that same night or the next it was an eclipse and we heard that if a mermaid was in the moon pool when the eclipse was overhead, we could give up our powers, for good. So that's what we did."

"But, but, but -" I stammered. "That's impossible! You guys still have your powers!"

"Don't freak out Bella, she wasn't done." Rikki said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry," Cleo assured me. "It turned out we only lost our powers for 12 hours, not forever!"

I laughed and let out a sigh of relief. They're lucky to have escaped that easily without letting their secret be exposed to the world! After a moment or two, I decided it was time to go home.

"I think I'm gonna head home now guys," I said as I started to walk away from them.

"Bye Bella," they said as I walked out of the cafe and headed home.

* * *

><p>My mom, dad, and baby brother had gone away to some resort this weekend without me. They said that it would be good for me to have some "time to myself" or something stupid like that. But I'm pretty sure they were just getting sick of me hanging around the house a lot. You know, Cleo, Rikki and I have been thinking about moving out of our houses and buying an apartment together to share as roomates since we're all going to the same college. I don't know how it's going to all work out yet. If it doesn't, maybe I'll just move in with Will, that is, if he ever asks me. I wouldn't want to put too much pressure on him if I was bugging him about it all the time.<p>

Once I got home I instantly flopped on our leather couch, pulled a soft blanket over me, then grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. The clock above the flat screen tv said 5:34 p.m. I haven't gotten much sleep lately, and it turns out I got a new power. I finally, after lots of experimenting, learned how to control the blue glowing that happens to my eyes when I see my reflection! It turns out that when I make my eyes glow and hold my hand out in a certain way, I can make a bright flash of lightning strike the ground. The stomaches and headaches have finally gone away too, and I'm super happy about that.

After 5 hours of tv, it was dark out. It was pitch black outside with clearless skies, exept for the bright, glowing moon. I don't know what phase of the moon it was tonight, but it for sure wasn't a full moon. I decided to head upstairs to my room and go to bed.

I stood in front of the mirror and smiled at myself for the first time in a long one. My eyes remained normal and I stood aside to take my clothes off and put on my pajamas. I pulled my T-shirt over my head and threw it on my bed and pulled my shorts off and dropped them to the floor. As I stood in front of the mirror in my blue bra and underwear, I saw the room get pitch black as darkness flooded around me. I was extremely confused for a moment, then I saw the reflection of the bright, mysterious moon in the mirror. I was hypnotized, like I was in a trance staring at the moon. I instantly turned around, with a small smile on my face. I felt my eyes glow bright blue as it had before and I headed to the deck connected to the outside of my room. I gently opened the doors, stepped out onto my deck and into the night. I felt the cool breeze brush against my skin and I sighed with pleasure. I stared up at moon, smiled, and jumped 2 stories down to the sand. I looked see if anyone was around, and then took off for the ocean, still in my underwear. That's all I remember before waking up in the middle of Mako Island.


	5. Revealed

**Yay, yay, yay another chapter! I hope you guys are liking this story so far, because I love writing and expressing my thoughts and ideas into real stories that people will actually read. This story is mostly from Bella's POV but there might be a few times where it's from someone else's. Oh and btw, I forgot to say that in the beginning, the moon pool had somehow fixed itself with magic and it worked again. The beginning of this chapter takes place before Bella woke up in the middle of Mako Island and after she did. Thanks for the reviews too, you guys are sooo awesome! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Denman's POV<em>

I glanced over at the clock above my bed and it said 10:40 p.m. Well, here I was again, back in the Gold Coast, sleeping on my boat at sea. I was back here after a few years to do some more experiments with fish and stuff like that. Seeing those girls and Lewis again completely caught me off guard. Well, I guess they'd still be here after only a few years. I wonder who that other girl, Bella, was. And what was she doing hanging around with them? There's something not right about her, I just can't put my finger on it.

I stepped out of my room and went outside to look at the moon and the ocean since I couldn't sleep. We're docked right off the coast of Mako Island over night so we could get a start on scuba diving right away in the morning. As I was looking out at the water, I saw something. I have no idea what it was, but I saw it. There it is again! It looked to be like, a large fin? The only time I ever saw one of those is when Cleo, Rikki, and Emma were still mermaids. I knew something weird was going on with those girls! I can tell they somehow have something to do with this. The large fin went underneath the dark water once again as I turned around and went back to my room, with big plans for tomorrow.

_Moonstruck Bella's POV_

I poked my head above the cool, ocean water and smiled at the moon that was hypnotizing me. I sighed with pleasure as a nice breeze came and surrounded me. I turned my head slightly to the right and noticed a huge, white boat anchored in the water right near me. A look of confusion came across my face but that quickly disappeared and I giggled. Still giggling to myself, I slipped under the waves again and swiftly swam towards the moon pool. I surfaced the moon pool and giggled again. I instantly held up my arm, making my eyes glow, and struck the water in the moon pool with a scorching hot bolt of lightning. Steam rose out of the moon pool and circled around me, drying me off, my legs returning. I quickly got up and climbed out of the moon pool. Too moonstruck to realize I was still in my underwear, I ran out of the cave and into the jungle.

I laughed, held out my hand, and struck the ground with a huge bolt of lightning. This made me smile with amazement and I struck the ground again. I ran a little more towards the ocean and with all my power and strength, my eyes lit up as I struck the ground with lightning. It was so bright and so loud that it caused me fall backwards and land on my back. The bolt of lightning had even split the ground! I lay on my back, all of a sudden feeling very tired and unfocused, so much that I just fell asleep right where I was.

_Normal Bella's POV_

I felt streams of sunlight hitting my eyes and I slowly opened them. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud as I sat up and suddenly yelled in shock. What was I doing here in just my bra and panties? Where are my clothes? I looked around making sure NO ONE was around to see me like this. Then I noticed something right in front of where I was sitting. I stood up and walked over to it. There was a very deep cut in the ground, maybe even 10 feet deep! It was only about 2 inches wide, but it was still very deep.

"What happened?" I said to myself as I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Oh no," I thought.

"Bella!" I heard Will call as he stepped out from behind some trees. As soon as he saw me, his eyes went probably as wide as they could go and his hands instantly went up to cover them. I felt extremely self-conscious and embarrassed to just be standing in the middle of Mako Island in my underwear, especially with Will seeing me!

"Uhh, hi Will," I awkwardly said as he still stood there, obviously shocked with his hands still covering his face. Man, this was weird.

"H-Hey Bella," Will stuttered, slowly removing his hands from his eyes. "Where are the rest of your clothes?" he cautiously asked me with a look of confusion on his face.

"Uhh, I don't know, back at my house maybe?" I answered.

"Oh, okay," Will nervously laughed. He pulled off his dark blue sweatshirt he was wearing, walked over and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I pulled it over my head. I still had no pants, but the sweatshirt was better than nothing. I slid down to the ground and lay down.

"I feel exhausted," I admitted as Will lay down next to me.

"Me too," he said. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"To tell the truth, I have no idea," I said. "Last thing I remember I was changing out of my clothes and into my pajamas last night."

"Well, I guess that explains why you're only in your underwear," Will awkwardly said.

I nervously sighed. "Yeah I guess. But why am I all the way out here? I should be in bed, not in the middle of Mako Island half-naked! Not remembering what happened last night and ending up out here sounds like I was moonstruck, but it wasn't even a full moon!" Now I was REALLY confused. "What's going on?" I quietly asked him.

I looked over at Will and I could tell he was thinking. After a moment he glanced over at me with sad eyes and said, "I don't know." He actually felt sorry for me.

I moved closer to where he was laying. Will pulled me in for a hug and I laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating under his shirt as tears slowly filled my eyes. This whole thing was just too much for me to handle. Now waking up at Mako Island for the second time since the last full moon, I was going crazy trying to figure out what was happening. Well, I least I knew I had my boyfriend there for me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's kinda short, but I'm tired right now. So, did you like it? Not like it? Tell me your thoughts with a REVIEW! ;)<strong>


	6. The Real Danger Begins

**Yep, that's** **right. I changed the summary around again! *Sighs* Yeah, just can't seem to make up my mind. Anyway, sorry for the wait, my head's cluttered up with tons of ideas between both of my stories. I usually like to picture what's going to happen in my head before I actually type it…you know, just to see how it would all turn out. Oh, and I've been having a LOT of homework too, and everyone (including me) has been getting sick at school, and you know how nasty it is when everyone's coughing and sneezing, it's just DISGUSTING! Well, enough excuses for ya? **

**One last thing: Congratulations to the New York Giants and the New England Patriots on awesome jobs in the Super Bowl! Looking forward to next football season! Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Will and I were still lying on the ground of Mako Island. We had been there for who knows how long, but after a while we got bored and started to look at the clouds.<p>

"That one looks like a huge chocolate cake, covered in layers of frosting, topped off with a hundred candles on it," I said, lifting my left arm up and pointing at a white cloud in the sky. Will squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look and shook his head.

"No, it looks more like a fish."

"A fish?" I stared at him.

"Yeah," Will said, still looking at the cloud while it floated away, losing its shape.

"You've got a great imagination there, Will," I sarcastically remarked and smiled. Just as a much smaller cloud came into view, we heard the sound of footsteps coming our way.

"What's that?" I asked in alarm. I sat up and stretched out my arms.

"I don't know. Could it be one of the girls, Lewis, or maybe even Zane?" Will sat up too.

"No, I don't think so. Who could it be? I don't know of anyone else who would come all the way out here this early." I searched my brain for any ideas of who the mystery person could be, but I got no results.

All of sudden, that woman I saw at the café the other day came out and into the clearing. She had a very serious and determined expression on her face. Following close behind her were four strong looking men dressed in black shirts.

My eyes shot open and I gasped. All I had on was Will's sweatshirt! Nothing else, except my underwear! I couldn't let anyone see me like this! "Will, look." I motioned over to wear Dr. Denman and those men were walking.

"Oh no," he whispered and stood up. Will walked over to them and caught their attention. "Can I help you guys with anything?"

Completely ignoring him, Dr. Denman noticed me sitting a few feet away from where they were standing. Her eyes went wide and she shouted to her assistants, "There she is! That's the mermaid! Don't just stand there, go get her!"

I nearly threw up. It felt like a pause button had been hit and time just stopped, I couldn't move. How did they find out? Millions of thoughts instantly raced through my mind. Should I run? Should I just sit here and lie to them that I wasn't a mermaid? Should I pass out? But surely enough, those options were soon out of the question as two of the men came running toward me and tried to pick me up.

"No, stop!" I screamed, panicing as one of them grabbed my legs and the other grabbed my arms. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

"Bella!" Will called out and sprinted towards me. He was stopped by the other two guys who were near Dr. Denman. "Put her down!" he yelled.

"Help!" I screamed. They had pulled me up and draped me over one of their shoulders. I kicked, punched and yelled as loud as I could, but it was no use. They were too strong for me. "Put me down! Stop! Leave me alone!" I was out of breath.

I twisted my neck and glanced over to where Will was. He was struggling with all his strength to get past the two guys who were blocking him from me. I thought they were going to start a real fight, but after a lot of struggling, the guys finally gave Will one last shove and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"No!" I screamed and Dr. Denman and the four men gathered and walked out of the jungle, still carrying me. I saw Will get up and run towards us, but we had already made it to their motorboat anchored on the shore of the island.

The guy carrying me literally threw me into the boat. "Ow!" I yelled and felt a bruise starting to form on my right knee. After all, all I had on was Will's sweatshirt, and my underwear. Dr. Denman and the men climbed into the boat and started up the motor.

"Wait, stop! Let me go! What are you doing? Will, help!" I screamed out. Will was standing at the edge of the shore. He looked EXTREMELY worried and without thinking, he jumped into the water.

I tried with all my strength to get free of their grasp, but the guys still wouldn't let me go. "Stop! Let me go!"

"Be quiet!" I heard Dr. Denman yell and I saw her pull out a large shot. She grabbed my arm faster than I could blink and shoved the needle in.

It hurt so bad, I screamed out in pain. It was excruciating, but after a few moments, I didn't feel it anymore. My breathing and heart rate slowed down, and my eyelids started to get heavy. I saw Will stop swimming and look at me. I mouthed the word "help" before losing consciousness and drifting into a deep sleep**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer, I promise. So, what did you think? What's going to happen next? Please leave a review! ;)<strong>


End file.
